


A promise kept

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Other, Promise, Smut, Top!Cas, Virginity, blowjob, bottom!Dean, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Dean can't help but feel guilty about a promise he didn't keep, so now he's determined to help Cas with this... predicament





	A promise kept

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Purgatoan for helping me fix hospital scenario amateur smut

"Oh man, I failed, but you gotta admit that was funny, Cas-" Dean stopped mid-sentence staring into the empty room. "Cas?" He clenched his fist and bit his lip. "Dammit, Cas. Don't go disappearing like that." Dean sighed and checked his watch. "Well then... I guess I'm off to bed." Dean spoke to himself as he headed to the bathroom. 

 

He brushed his teeth but couldn't shake his frustration, he had to do this for Cas. There's no way he'd let his personal angel die a virgin, even if that was what most angels did...

 

An idea came to mind. Why should he leave such a responsibility to a girl that doesn’t have a clue about anything? Oh god, that’d just leave... him. 

 

"Son of a bitch, I am  _ so _ not ready for this," Dean swore under his breath as he took off his jacket. Yes, he'd slept with an angel before, but this one was a male, virgin, full on angel with an unspoken sexuality.

 

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and sighed. "Oh, what the hell," he whispered and prayed to Cas.

 

"You called?" Cas said as he appeared mere inches from Dean. "Oh sorry, I almost forgot. Personal space." He muttered as he took a step back. 

 

He threw Dean a confused look, stared up and down his bare chest, then returned his gaze to Dean's forest green eyes. Dean observed that and looked down himself only to realise the situation, and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I did..." Dean said, trying to act casual. 

 

"Would you care to tell me what for? And the reason for this, this updo?" Cas asked, seemingly annoyed. 

 

He'd have to take his chances now, but god was he nervous.  _ It's not like you haven’t done this in your dreams _ , Dean told himself. He averted his gaze to the floor, said a quick 'god help me' and drew on his repressed feelings.

 

The words tumbled out of his mouth at a decreasing speed. "You know, Cas. I promised you something, right?" When he met Cas’ eyes, he felt like he was drowning in them more than ever before.

 

"You have promised many things,” Cas answered and tilted his head in confusion. “But so far you haven't lived up to most of these promises."

 

That hurt, but he had to admit it wasn't far off the mark. He shrugged it off and continued, determined. "I'll admit I haven't exactly been a man of my word, but I'm not letting this one slip." Dean stepped closer, even when Cas called his name in confusion.

 

"What about personal space?" The angel asked when they were as close as they had been in that one motel bathroom.

 

Dean dropped his gaze and bit his lip. "Let's just say I'm not letting you die a virgin, not on my watch." He was shaking from nerves and, for once, he was glad for Cas’ underdeveloped social skills.

 

"What are yo-" Cas couldn't finish his sentence as Dean's lips sealed his. Dean had no clue how much experience Cas had with other forms of intimacy but he'd expected more than Cas freezing up. It was hard to kiss someone who didn’t kiss back, but he refused to give up. 

 

Slowly, he felt Cas moving. Dean half expected him to pull away or even give him an angel push, but, to his surprise, the angel's lips gave way. Cas was clumsy and had trouble adjusting to the rhythm but after some practice, it could really be called a kiss. They parted and Cas took a few seconds before he opened his eyes, still stunned by what just happened.

 

Dean scratched the back of his head and stared intently at the floor "Cas I'm sorry, I-" he started, but was interrupted by Cas. 

 

"I was afraid." The angel stated, his words unusually emotional.

 

Dean blinked at him a few times "Afraid?" Cas just nodded, not breaking eye-contact. "Of what? Of  _ God _ disapproving?"

 

Cas’ face twisted into a complicated calculating expression. Dean was almost ready to call it all off when Cas spoke. "No, the Bible does not speak of sexuality. Neither does it speak of chastity specifically, your  _ seven sins _ and  _ virtues _ are no decree of God."

 

"Oh... Well, that's good to know, I guess," Dean said, perplexed.

 

Tilting his head in confusion and scrunching his eyebrows, Cas asked: "You're not going to ask what I was afraid of?"

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ tie and started sliding his hands down the length of it slowly "Yeah, I'm still kind of stuck on... You're actually okay with this?" At the last word, he pulled the angel forward by his tie so that there was hardly any distance left between them.

 

“I was afraid you wouldn't think of me this way,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips, his eyes tracing the freckles on Dean’s face.

 

That's when Dean grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him. It was a hungry kiss and Dean could feel desire bubble up inside of him. He had reflexively placed his hands on Cas' hips like he'd done with girls, but it felt out of place now. Instead, he moved his hands to Cas' chest and fisted them onto the hems of the trench as their kiss deepened.

 

The first item to go was that very same trench coat. Oh, how satisfying it was to hear that fall to the floor. It didn't take much longer for the tie and the jacket of his suit to meet the same fate. They didn’t break contact until Dean started tugging at the buttons of his shirt; both out of breath and their pupils blown wide.

 

“Not how I expected today to go at all,” Dean managed to utter.

 

“Only a prophet can truly know what will happen ov-” Cas started, only to be interrupted by Dean, whose impatience was steadily increasing. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now shut up and help me with these damn buttons.”

 

Dean had finished unbuttoning Cas’ shirt and Cas hesitantly took it off. They were on equal footing now, both bare-chested. Dean, slim with his possession tattoo, and Cas, muscular and tanned. 

 

Dean bit his lip and smirked at him. "And here I was expecting worse. You're actually not bad, Cas." 

 

Cas averted his gaze and tried to keep his emotions in check. His thoughts kept returning to Dean and... Was this desire? He stretched out his arm to help Dean out of his jeans but hesitated. How would he even do that? He'd never need to do this...

 

"Cas, just surrender to your feelings. They'll guide you." Dean said, his tone gentle. "Desire, I can see it in your eyes." He added when Cas didn’t respond and grabbed his hand.

 

The angel glanced at their still connected hands. "That would imply that I... want you?"

 

Dean chuckled and smiled. "That’s one way to put it."

 

"What about you? Do you desire me?" Cas asked in turn.

 

Instead of answering, Dean guided Cas' hands as they undid his zipper and soon enough, the denim sunk to his ankles. The fabric of his boxers was already straining to contain his erection and Cas felt heat rush through him. He was eager to rid himself of the last pieces of clothing and Dean was definitely in favour. It didn't take long before they were both stark naked, bodies pressing up against each other as they made out sloppily.

 

Dean's hands were sliding down Cas' chest and Cas had a firm grip on Dean's ass. They slowly  moved towards the bed until Cas' calves hit the edge. With a final nudge from Dean, his back hit the sheets. He pulled Dean down with him and they stared into each other's eyes with a new tone of affection.

 

Then, Dean placed a chaste kiss on the angel's forehead, moving to his lips, then his jawline, trailing down his neck. Cas' breath hitched as the hunter went lower and lower, leaving marks on his skin. He could feel Dean grin as he reached the unruly, dark hair around his hip level.

 

"These days everyone shaves it all off..." Dean mumbled, having halted his trail of kisses. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'll go shave ri-" Cas started but the words turned into a whimper as Dean licked across the length of his shaft, holding it firmly in one hand.

 

He took Cas’ entire length in his mouth, feeling it push against the back of his throat. The dark semi-curly hair tickled his nose. He heard Cas making sounds he’d never think the angel would ever make and his dick twitched in arousal.

 

Dean pulled away and stroked Cas up and down as the angel’s blue eyes met his. The raw need in Cas’ eyes was enough for him to give into the demand and he wrapped his lips around Cas’ member once more. He moved slowly until he felt Cas’ hips buck in sync with his movements, then he picked up his pace.

 

Dean could feel the angel shudder beneath him and stopped sucking Cas off in favour of stroking him, but before he could get into a good rhythm Cas rolled them both over  and pinned Dean down, their lips crashing together hungrily. 

 

Dean moaned into his mouth when he felt Cas’ hand spreading Dean’s precum along his length. The angel’s movements were surprisingly well coordinated and Dean couldn’t help but move his hips in correspondence. He was quite enjoying this.

 

Cas had simply surrendered to his desire and his vessel’s knowledge, working Dean like that. The sounds he was making only spurred Cas on. Without a second thought, Cas reached inside Dean with his grace, slowly but surely stretching him out, adding as much slick as he could. Then, Cas easily slid one, then two fingers inside, eliciting a gasp from Dean. As Cas slowly scissored him open, Dean shamelessly begged for more between the animalistic sounds he was letting out without restraint.

 

When Dean had been properly prepped they broke their kiss and Cas slung Dean’s legs over his shoulders so that he supported most of Dean’s weight. He lined the head of his cock up at Dean’s entrance and looked him in the eye questioningly.

 

“Want you now, Cas.” Dean whimpered. “Please.” 

 

With those last words of encouragement, Cas pushed all the way inside until their hips met which elicited a long moan from Dean. After Dean adjusted to the feeling of being stretched in such a good way, and Cas to the warmth and tightness clenching around his cock, Cas started moving slowly.

 

Cas exercised a surprising amount of control, taking his time to find the perfect angle, but god, when he did, Dean was not prepared for the pace at which Cas ravaged him. The sensitive nerve endings in his prostate were making his mind hazy with pleasure and in that moment he didn’t care about anything else in the world than the way Cas was filling him.

 

Dean had never come so fast since he was a teenager and boy, did he wish he hadn’t. The ropes of cum streaked across his stomach didn’t bother him in the slightest. He half expected Cas to slow down, but instead, the angel slid out of him only for a moment, then lowered Dean’s legs and turned him around as if he didn’t weigh anything. 

 

Cas pushed back inside and it took all Dean’s strength to stay on hands and knees while Cas only sped up. Dean was still sensitive from his orgasm which only upped how overwhelming it all was.

 

Dean let Cas manhandle him and surrendered completely to the angel’s touch. The hickeys Cas was giving trailed from his shoulder blades to that magical spot on his neck. With the help of grace, Cas had Dean coming over and over again.

 

Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore, Dean felt Cas’ dick twitch inside him and the way the angel moaned his name as he pumped Dean full of seed sent him over the edge the final time. Dean collapsed on the bed right then and there, blissfully indifferent to the pool of sweat and cum they’d created on the motel bed.

 

The last thing Dean remembered before dozing off was lying in the safety of Cas’ arms. It was surprisingly nice to be the small spoon for once, the warmth against his back… He wasn’t even aware he’d fallen asleep until Cas nudged him awake gently.

 

“Hey tiger, what’s wrong?” Dean’s words were slurred. He sat up and found Cas already dressed, looking at him impatiently.

 

“I am in no way similar to a striped feline.” Cas said, insulted, and Dean rolled his eyes. “Raphael will be here soon.” That woke Dean up and he finally noticed that he was completely nude save for the blanket covering him. No trace of their little adventure was found and Dean’s thoughts trailed off, wondering whether Cas had used his mojo or gone about it the human way...

 

Not that it mattered right now, they had more important things to do than wonder what this made them. He was  _ not _ looking forward to the undoubtable awkwardness of that conversation, but if Cas could manhandle him like this… He might be able to go through with it.

 

Dean grabbed and put on pieces of clothing as he spoke. “I sure hope he comes faster than you do, that holy stamina of yours is just not fair.” The annoyed expression on his face faltered when he met Cas’ hurt one.

 

“Did you not find it enjoyable then?” Cas’ tone cracked and his gaze dropped to the floor. He wanted to fly away somewhere,  _ anywhere _ .

 

Dean closed the distance and grabbed his face before he could do so. “No, no, it was awesome. I had no idea you had it in you, buddy.”

 

Cas placed his hands over Dean’s “I’m glad and I’m sorry.” When Dean dropped his hands in confusion Cas continued on a lower volume. “I really let myself go, I’ll do better next time.”

 

“Next time?” Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Is that a promise?” He asked suggestively.

 

Cas practically radiated happiness when he answered, “Yes.”


End file.
